1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized publication of documents, and more particularly to a method for quickly publishing and censoring information to be incorporated in the documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many situations in electronic publishing, it is desirable to quickly publish some news to the outside world while applying a more rigorous censoring and filtering process to other news. A specific example includes Web sites for sporting events. At these Web sites, the latest results from sporting events should be made public to the outside world, immediately. By contrast, background stories written about the event or its participants do not have to be as current. However, such stories must be examined by a censor to make sure that they are correct and appropriate. This may result in considerable delay in publication.
This delay in publication problem has been dealt with by dividing publishable entities into two categories. Entities belonging to the fast category are published immediately. Entities belonging to the slow category are placed on a queue to be examined by one or more censors before publication. This prior art solution may not be acceptable for use with all systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for generating complex Web pages which result in more flexibility in Web page design and better performance than conventional approaches of treating entire Web pages as single logical entities. A further need exists for a method for permitting a single Web page to include multiple fragments wherein some of the included fragments belong to the fast category and others belong to the slow category.